Pour la Paix
by Barukku-sama
Summary: Le mondial est fini. Six jeune filles enroulées dans des cape de couleur menace le coté sombre d'Inazuma, elle ont toutes un liens avec un joueur qu'il soit de Raimon, Teikoku, ou d'une équipe du mondial. leur but: dominer la ville dans l'obscurité pour la paix, leur moyens: chantage, seduction et teroritasion... je suis nul pour faire un résumé aller lire plutôt!


**Salut! ça va? bref on est pas là pour sa mes pour ma premiere publication ici...**

**Disclamer:**** Inazuma eleven ne m'apartient pas et certaint personnage s'en réjouissent énormément.. je suis pas aimée... MAIS! Ao, Pinku, Midori, Barukku, Shiro, Delafaeuille Melissa , Arnova Amélia, Genda Méliané , Fudou Emily, et Fidio Aube, sont exclusivement a moi!Même Pâpuru n'est pas exactement a moi.. mais je parle trop!**

**ensuite? ah oui!**

**les nom des personnage son en VO pour certaine raison notament le pseudo des filles...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Dans un quartier délabré de la ville d'Inazuma se tiennent six jeunes filles vêtues de capes respectivement bleu, noire, blanche, rose, verte, et violette. Elles ont un nom de code, la couleur de leur capes mais en japonais, donc : Ao, Barukku, Shiro,Pinku, Midori et Pâpuru. Ao est la chef, Barukku son premier lieutenant, les autres ses seconds lieutenants... elles n'ont qu'un but : dominer la ville dans l'obscurité.

_«-Ao-sama, MonkeyBlack est revenu. Dit l'encapuchonnée de violet, Pâpuru._  
_-Pas grave, on a encore le gang de la face de banane farcie a dominé ! Déclara l'interpellée._  
_-Haï Ao-sama ! S'exclamèrent les cinq autre jeunes filles. »_

Elles sortirent pour ce dirigé vers différents lieu. Soit le gang sous leurs responsabilité, ou pour Ao, vers le terrain de football de la rivière où elle pourrait voir «la face de banane farcie »(selon ses terme) et le provoquer un peu si possible...

Une fois arrivée a destination, Ao regarde le jeu selon ses terme « pas mal, pas mal du tout » des Inazuma Japon ; elle se met a fixé le second stratège de l'équipe qui commença a loupé ses tirs a la grande surprise de ses coéquipiers, quand a lui, il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé de façon intensive et continu ce qui le déconcentrer énormément. Quand le capitaine proclama la fin de l'entraînement, le jeune homme au crâne a trois quart rasé se mit a regarder autour de lui pour trouver d'où venait cette impression. Cette attitude intrigua le premier stratège qui chercha a comprendre :

_« -Fudou, pourquoi tourne-tu comme une girouette ?_  
_-J'ai l'impression d'être observé, ça m'agace ! Répondit ledit Fudou._  
_-Être observé ? Mais il n'y a... »_

Le jeune homme aux lunettes ne pu terminé sa phrase, dans l'ombre d'un pilier du pont il aperçut un morceau d'étoffe bleu.

_« -Dit Fudou, tu connais quelqu'un qui s'habille en bleu ? Interogeat-il. »_

L'ex-capitaine de la Shin Teikoku ouvrit de grand yeux ce qui surpris tous ceux -l'équipe au grand complet manageuses et coach compris- qui le regarder -plus ou moins(un certain Endou le fixer)- discrètement.

_« -Im...Impossible! Pas __**elle**__! »_ Tel était les parole que prononcé le numéro huit.

Du haut du pont Ao juré dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait l'erreur de débutante et -surtout- la bonne vu du jeune homme au dreadlock.

_« -Kidou..., je hais ce type. »_ Elle s'interrompit dans la tache qu'elle effectuer -consistant a maudire l'ex-capitaine de la Teikoku Gakuen sur un douzaine de génération-en sentant son portable vibré signe qu'elle avait un message. Elle regarda et laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire a la fois moqueur, -légèrement- sadique et joyeux. Puis elle sortie de sa cachette. En bas les Inazuma Japon regarder Fudou qui commencer a craindre que le passer ne resurgisse. Il confirma ses peur en voyant une silhouette encapuchonné de bleu. Tous ce tournèrent vers le pont juste a temps pour voie la silhouette sauté. Ils retinrent leur souffle sans même sans rendre compte. Mais a la surprise générale elle atterrie souplement sur ses pieds et se dirigeât vers Fudou qui (re)pensa a toute sa vie depuis qu'il était devenu ''sage'' mais il avait garder son sarcasme, c'est Fudou tout de même ! Elle sourit puis, déclara :

_« -Eh bien, eh bien ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais observer plus souvent, face de banane farcie !_  
_-Ao... que veux-tu, je ne fais plus ce genre de choses..._  
_-Oh ! Alors on peut, moi et mes lieutenants, faire te tes babouins tout juste descendu de leur bananier mes nouveaux toutous ? Ça ne te feras rien, puisque tu ne fais plus ce genre de choses... »_

Aux yeux de tous -tous ? Non un petit groupe de trois personnes résister encore a cette pense commune (:okjesort:)-la jeune fille était folle de s'en prendre a la seule choses qu'il reste a Fudou, mais pour le concerné c'était pire ; il devait choisir entre ceux qui croyait en lui depuis toujours et ceux qui lui avait pardonné ses erreur du passer -notamment au sujet d'un psychopathe dont les initial sont R.D*.-. dure choix. De plus son amour était parmi le second type de personne, et, il ne voulait pas le peine en le trahissant... Vraiment dure, elle avait choisit ses mot la bleu**.

_« -Alors, Fudou ? »_ Les intonations de voix de la jeune fille étaient suaves et envoûtantes, chaque son que produisaient ses cordes vocales était un régale pour les oreilles.

_« -Je gagne quoi en échange ? Demanda finalement le brun._  
_-Tu veux quoi ? Répondit narquoisement la jeune fille._  
_-... Que tu leur foute la paix et que tu rende son gang a MonkeyBlack ! »_

La jeune fille éclata littéralement de rire, et, annonça au jeune homme que la seconde moitié était impossible. En effet pour rendre son gang a MonkeyBlack, il faudrait déjà qu'elle est ledit gang sous sa coupe, ce qui, depuis qu'elle heures, n'était visiblement plus la cas.

_« - Il faut te tenir au courant Fudou ! MonkeyBlack a déjà repris son gang de lui-même._  
_-Ao. LA FERME ! Hurla a bout le méché blanc._  
_-Fuhuhuhu ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! S'exclama Ao. Ton gang ? Ou ton équipe ? »_

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné le choix était impossible. Les Inazuma Japon sentant que le méché voulait réfléchir partir -même le coach Kudou !- mais Kidou, Gouenji et, au grand malheurs de la bleu, Endou, ne bougèrent pas. Ah ! Si Kidou se rapprochât et pris Fudou dans ses bras -sans la moindre gène-, choses qui surpris seulement la jeune fille.

_« -Ben alors, je croyait que tu savait ce qui se passer dans toutes la ville, tu devait donc sa voir que l'on étaient ensemble, ne***, Ao... ? »_

La jeune fille ne pensa qu'une chose : « Pourquoi de tous les types du monde sort-il avec celui là ? »

_« -Je ne m'y attendais pas... Pâpuru sera intéresser, tien ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ma visite. Je veux savoir si tu compte intervenir dans la succession, sans toi il ne valent pas grand choses contre mes lieutenants et moi, mais si tu interviens... Ça deviens intéressant tu as un truc... Pas comme les autres tyrans de cette pauvre ville..._  
_-Un cerveau peut-être Ao-sama. Oh ! » _Dit une personne arrivant derrière la bleu et encapuchonnée de violet.

Elle avait dit la dernière syllabe en regardant les deux stratège. Puis elle s'écriât d'un coup plus pour sa chef et elle-même que pour les joueurs :

_« -J'LE SAVAIS !_  
_-Pâpuru... Tu avais raison mais.. NE CRIE PAS DANS MES OREILLES !_  
_-Haï, Ao-sama, tout est près il ne manque que votre ordre. »_ Après cette phrase elle repartis en disparaissant comme par magie.

Cette révélation interpella Fudou qui demanda :

_« -Ao, de quoi parler cette fille ?_  
_-du fais que elle et les autres n'attendent que mon ordre pour attaquer tes hommes.»_

La jeune fille avait déclaré cela avec un sourire inquiétant collé au lèvres. Kidou, Gouenji et Fudou comprirent que le repère -un vieux hangars désaffecté- était en cerclé par les lieutenants de la jeune fille et que ceux-ci n'hésiterait pas a les attaquer si Ao en donner l'ordre, il étais dans une impasse, Kidou compris que dans tous les cas, son amant perdais quelque chose, soit son gang, soit la confiance encore maigre de l'équipe ; la jeune fille était maline ! Maison ne peut pas rivaliser avec 200 de QI, fois deux (Kidou et Fudou). Enfin ça c'est que pensé Kidou, Fudou lui se disait que la jeune fille devait avoir un QI égale ou supérieur au leur, ce qui posait problème, même si face a eux deux elle n'avait aucune chance ; Gouenji chercher ou il avait déjà entendu la voix de Pâpuru ; et Endou se demandais si elle jouer au foot-no comment c'est Endou-...

_« -Pour votre information, j'ai 300 de QI ! Donc je vous dit a bientôt.. Bon courage~ ! »_

suite a cette annonce qui laissa bouche bée nos quatre -oui, oui les quatre même Endou- joueur, Ao partie en appuyant sur une touche de son téléphone, en voyant l'ordre a ses troupes de prendre le contrôle des ''babouins tout juste descendu de leurs cocotier'' comme elle s'amuser a les nommer.

* * *

*: bravo a ceux qui ont trouve, les autres il s'agissait de Ray Dark !  
**: ironique quand on sait que ''Ao'' signifie ''bleu'' en japonais...  
***:''n'est-ce pas'' en japonais


End file.
